The Rescue and the Fix
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: Canon until third year. Begins the summer before 4th year. Harry finds himself getting rescued from a grim future by his Godfather and himself getting fixed by one Hermione Granger. The Magical world is in for a surprise as a new and improved Harry walks
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down in buckets as Harry stood over the graves of James and Lily Potter. And even though the rain hit Harry's face relentlessly, as he did not bring an umbrella, it was painfully obvious that the rain was not entirely at fault for Harry's face being wet. He had been standing there for only Merlin knows how long yet he couldn't move. The pain he felt as he looked at the graves couldn't go away.

He had never met his parents, never truly known what it felt like to have their hands around him yet he couldn't make the immense pain go away. Every second it felt like it was getting worse. And for the life of him he found himself mad, mad at them for leaving him all alone but more so at himself. It was _his _fault they weren't with him; that two lives were gone just to save his one pitiful, worthless life.

"They loved you Harry," Harry heard as the person strode up to stand next to him holding an umbrella and drying Harry with a slight wave of the man's wand before it was replaced once again into the man's cloak, a silver emblem flashing for just a moment as it caught a bit of light, "they would have given their lives in a second if it meant saving yours, prophecy or not."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked confused looking at the man.

The man's face turned to confusion, "you don't know about the prophecy? Hasn't Dumbledore told you yet?"

Harry shook his head and returned his sight to the graves, "No, nobody ever tells me what's going on…"

The man sighed heavily, "I guess it is my duty to tell you, as both a friend of your parents and your godfather…" Sirius looked down at the graves of James and Lily Potter before taking out his wand and muttering under his breath. A beautiful bouquet of lilies appeared before he turned to Harry wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "come on, lets go home. Its time someone has told you…about everything."

* * *

><p>Harry packed the last of his things almost on automatic. He was still reviewing everything that Sirius had told him. The prophecy, the war, Severus, and most importantly of things called Horocruxes and Harry possibly being one with Voldemort creating several others, though how many he could not say as he brother Regulus could only account that for a fact there was 3 others, a diary in the possession of Lucius, Helga's cup that was in the possession of Bellatrix, and a ring which the Dark Lord placed in an old muggle home just outside the village of Little Hangleton. Regulus had mentioned to Sirius a locket, which perhaps could be a horocrux yet was probably the most well-hidden of all of them as Regulus had disappeared before he could mention its whereabouts.<p>

Together Sirius and Harry had been able to confirm that the diary Harry had destroyed in his second year was in fact the same diary that was handed to Lucius. The cup they had decided was in the one place that was safer than Hogwarts…Gringotts. It was decided that since Sirius had to keep moving anyways that he would see about the ring while he was on the move. Harry forewarned Sirius to try not to touch it at all as the diary had possessed Ginny and the ring probably did the same thing if not worse since it was a ring and was meant to be worn.

Sirius joked of hiring cursebreakers to do the job of getting the ring instead of himself which Harry immediately agreed to and offered to pay for, "I lost you to Azkaban once Sirius, I don't want to lose you again to the same place or worse and end up like my parents…" Harry was once again on the verge of tears as he held onto his godfather tightly as if wanting it would prove Sirius's existence

"Alright pup calm down, I'll hire them myself," Sirius said as he gave Harry a squeeze, "I won't leave you ever Harry…even when I'm out there running. Remember I'm always, _always_ running for you, towards you. To protect you pup…"

Harry sniffed and let go of Sirius before he gave a watery chuckle and wiped his nose with his overly large sleeve, "I don't think I've ever cried like this…when I was smaller I kind of just stopped crying because in the end it never helped; never made the pain go away, made my family love me, or brought my parents come back."

Hearing those words broke Sirius's heart and brought tears to his eyes, "I'm here pup; I'm here. You never have to feel alone again Harry, I'm fighting for my freedom just for you Harry. But when I can't be by your side, you know you have Ron and Hermione right?"

Harry gave a very dry and bitter chuckle, "Ron has never truly liked me. All he sees when he sees me is money and fame, everything he wants to be and he's jealous…but to tell you the truth _I'm _the one jealous of him. He has his whole family…and me I have nothing…"

"_Had_ nothing Harry, I'm here now," Sirius said "what about Hermione?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, "Hermione is probably the only true friend I have Sirius, she's stood beside me even when Ron abandoned us during the whole Heir of Slytherin thing…supported me through everything and even helped me free you when she didn't have to…"

"Sounds like a friend to me Harry, what about her Harry?" Sirius asked

"What about her?" Harry asked confused

"What are her friends like, what does she do when she's not with you?" Sirius asked

Harry sat there confused as the question was really out of the blue and didn't have anything to do with anything else, "well she really doesn't have any other friends other than me and Ron. She likes to read and do her classwork but when she's not with me she's usually in the library for me."

"Sounds like she's given up her own happiness for yours while you've ignored hers," Sirius said softly, "I know your life hasn't been easy Harry, by a long shot, but whens the last time you sat down and done what Hermione's wanted to do? Whens the last time she's even said what _she's _wanted to do?"

Harry sat in silence and came to a realization. Yes his life was always in conflict and it was causing _his _friends conflict, of the two Hermione the most. He had always taken her for granted, never doubted the fact that she would always stand beside him. But the more Harry thought of it the more Harry realized _he _was the one not listening, not paying attention. Harry came to the resolve to listen to her and to make sure that she was happy.

"Alright pup, you have to finish packing because they will be here for you shortly and I have to get going because I'm supposed to be long gone," Sirius said as he stood

"When will I see you again?" Harry asked

"Thank you for reminding me," Sirius said with a smile and he pulled out a mirror, "picked this little puppy before I left number 12, it will allow us to communicate with each other whenever or wherever. Just call my name in the mirror and I'll answer. It should heat up when I'm calling you so keep on you at all times, you never know when you'll have to call me or when I'll have to call you. Stay safe pup, oh and start wearing those clothes I bought you, I bought them so they could be worn not just sitting in your trunk," and with a single tight hug more Sirius apparated away leaving Harry standing for a moment before he heard a yell from downstairs

"Keep the noise down boy!"

Harry looked at the door for a moment then the mirror in his hand before he chuckled and began to pack away his things.

* * *

><p>As Harry finished he looked onto the bed where his clothes laid waiting for him. Sirius had gone through the trouble of replacing and more than tripling Harry's wardrobe with surprisingly fashionable clothes. Harry looked down at the small box he held in his hands as well. They were magical contacts that Sirius had enchanted himself to never wear out, always adjust to his sight and remain clean. They were a bit strange to Harry as he had gotten long use to his glasses but Sirius had told Harry that he did have to reinvent himself. Sirius had gone through the trouble of brewing several nourishment potions to make up the lack of in Harry's childhood and Harry had filled out combined with the exercise that Sirius had put him through.<p>

Harry sighed and removed his glasses for the last time and looked at them…they felt like an essential part of his existence and truth be told he had found them to be a distinguishing feature that was all 'Harry Potter' but as he looked down at the glasses he saw them for the first time as goofy as they were perfectly round which was an extremely outdated fashion. He tossed the glasses into his trunk, part of himself not willing to part with the glasses and put in the contacts. At first they felt a bit weird but soon he couldn't feel them.

He then turned once again to the clothes. He didn't know what the idea was behind skinny jeans but they were becoming increasingly popular, the v-neck white shirt combined with the vest was something he could handle no problem along with the pair of white sneakers, it was just the jeans that continued to bother him as he wondered how he would shove his now larger legs into the jeans.

One apparition later Harry stood outside the burrow. It looked the same as ever and Harry couldn't help but smile, it never ceased to amaze him, magic. He was immediately attacked by a brown missile as it engulfed him in a tight hug.

Harry immediately wrapped his hands around Hermione, picked her up and spun her around before he gently put her down.

Hermione pulled back a bit not letting go of Harry and looked at him surprised. Harry laughed in response and pulled her into a tight hug once again laughing softly in her ear. Hermione herself started to laugh with him, relishing for the first time in a hug that wasn't awkward for either of them and how great it felt.

"Oi, are you going to say hi or just hug Hermione all day?" they heard. Hermione immediately tried to remove herself from Harry her cheeks a rosy red yet Harry held her around the waist with his arm.

"I'd rather take option two but it would be rude of me not to say hi," Harry said with a smile to Hermione before giving her another quick side hug and letting her go. Harry turned to Ron and held out his hand, "how you doing Ron."

Ron grabbed his hand, "I'm alright, come on. Let's get your stuff in my room. Dad wants us all to meet him in the dining room to go over the schedule for tomorrow," and with that Ron turned and started to walk away without even bothering to help Harry with his trunk. Harry shook his head and sighed as he reached down and grabbed one handle and was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione had grabbed the other end.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile

"No problem Harry," Hermione said with a shy smile that Harry could never remember seeing and found it to be beautiful

"Oi, are you two coming or not?" Ron shouted from the doorway of the kitchen

Harry and Hermione both turned to Ron before turning to look at each other again and both laughed before lifting the trunk and making their way towards the Burrow

"You're home Harry," Hermione murmured though the exact tone could not be deciphered

Harry looked up at the Burrow before turning to Hermione and staring at her for a moment and gave her a slight smile and continued towards the Burrow letting the silence reign.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So obviously a Harmony story. This one I think has real potential but I just wanted to test it first. May not continue but I need your feedback to decide…please, please review if you'd like this story to continue otherwise if I don't get enough I'll just remove it<strong>_

_**Btw I was listening to Fix You, the cover by Straight No Chaser and The Rescue by Tyler Ward while writing this so that's why it's all feely and emotional lol. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat listening to Mr. Weasley going over the plans for the World Cup the next day but he was only half listening as his thoughts were on two separate things, his godfather who was going to after a potentially deadly dark object and the brunette that was sitting next to him.

"Alright everyone, remember to get a goodnight's sleep because we will be heading out early tomorrow," Mr. Weasley concluded. Everyone began to talk about the World Cup the next day with Ron being the loudest of them all. However Harry remained silently watching the family and Hermione talk. Fred and George were running stats to make a bet on the game while Bill and Charlie, both who had taken time out of their jobs just to go, were more interested in talking about all the girls that would be at the World Cup. Ron was talking more to himself than anyone as he was talking to Harry but didn't seem to notice that he was even listening and Hermione and Ginny were discussing heaven knows what as they kept glancing at Harry as they spoke.

It was in the midst of the chaos that Mrs. Weasley stepped into and began to give orders, "Charlie and Bill can you please go check on the ghoul in the attic it's been banging on the pipes again. Fred, George…where did those two run off two?" everyone took notice that the twins had disappeared from the table for the first time, "no matter, Ron go de-gnome the yard again and this time do it right. Ginny be a dear and help me with the kitchen. Harry and Hermione why don't you two lay down I know it's been a long day for you two."

Ron turned to Harry with a pleading look to help him; however Harry just nodded and stood. Ron looked at Harry shocked before he grumbled and walked outside murmuring under his breath. Hermione was surprised by Harry's actions as he stood and walked up the stairs quietly. Normally she would have volunteered to help but she was curious as to what was going on with Harry, he had changed drastically from the end of the year.

She followed Harry up the stairs and found him to be standing looking out Ron's window to the yard below. He didn't move or even acknowledged her presence as she entered the room. She came up beside him and looked out the window to see what he was looking at and found Rom bellow just walking up and down the hedges, kicking every so often though did nothing for the most part. Hermione turned to look at Harry confused

"He's not even trying, I've seen three gnomes if the last ten seconds from here," Harry said. Hermione turned back to the window and watched as a gnome hopped out from the bush and kick Ron in the shin before jumping back in the bush. Even with the window closed Harry and Hermione could hear his cursing through the window, "four."

Hermione found herself giggling even though she knew she shouldn't be. Harry joined in after a few moments and before they knew it they were laughing hard. After a few minutes they were finally able to stop laughing and they stood there staring into each other's eyes. It was Harry who finally broke eye contact and turned to walk into the room and over to his trunk. He opened it and began to just move things around, not really looking for anything.

"Harry…" Harry looked over to Hermione who was standing in front of the window, "are you ok?"

Harry turned back to the trunk, "I'm fine," he looked back to Hermione, "better than I've ever been in my life Hermione."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she looked away blushing, "you look good Harry," she half mumbled to him

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, I'm still getting used to not wearing glasses. It's weird, you know? I never even thought of replacing them or getting contacts even when I have the money to replace them every day if I wanted to."

"I think you look good either way," Hermione said as she began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, "your clothes are different, did you buy them yourself?"

Harry paused for a second, "Yes, thought it was a good idea to reinvent myself you know, try and get a fresh start this year." Harry began to pull out several books, Sirius told him it was time to get serious in his school work because although Sirius himself was a troublemaker, Sirius and everyone else in the Marauders had always maintained high grades and had graduated at the top of their class. Sirius was a master in Potions, James in Transfiguration, Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lily in Charms. When Harry heard this he couldn't help but feel insufficient due to the fact that his parents had done so well in school while he had just done enough to get by.

Hermione looked at the books he was pulling out and was surprised by the fact that he was pulling out books in the first place and second on the topics that they cover. There was a fifth year DADA book, a book entitled _The 'Do's and 'Don'ts of Brewing and How to Brew Better_, another entitled _Transfiguration, an Intensive Study, _and finally, _Charms That They Don't Teach You in School but That Can Save You. _There was also a book entitle _Arithmancy for Squibs_ and _Magic Runes for Squibs_ which reminded Hermione of the' …for Dummies' books that were popular among the muggles for learning anything as quickly as possible.

"Harry what's with all the books?" she asked curious as to what Harry was up to

"Sirius told me of how my mum and dad and their friends were at the top of their class and I realized that I wasn't doing as well as I could be, I mean Sirius has a masters in Potions, my dad in Transfiguration, my mum in Charms and Lupin in DADA. I haven't done anything close to them in that aspect. My dad even gave up Quidditch after his fifth year to study for NEWTS…I haven't even been concerned over my OWLS yet much less my NEWTS. I want to make them proud, to show them that they didn't give up their lives for nothing. My mum and dad believed in something, strived to become the best in their fields. They both wanted to become teachers, did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head, not much was ever said about Harry's parents other than they gave their lives for him in the history books

Harry chuckled as tears gathered in his eyes, "Yea Dad was going out of Professor McGonagall's job and would have gotten it if Voldemort hadn't showed up. Mum was still training under Professor Flitwick still, but I'm sure she'd be the one teaching me today if…"

Harry didn't finish the statement as he looked down at the two books he held in his hand.

"You a brilliant wizard Harry," Hermione said softly as she kneeled next to him, "your parents would have been proud."

Harry smiled at her, "I know you're just trying to make me feel better Hermione but I'm pretty sure that if they were alive they would want more from me," Harry laughed. Hermione felt that the situation had gotten a bit awkward, "You can laugh you know, it won't bother me. You can't tell me that if you came home with an 'Acceptable' your parents wouldn't say 'Hermione I know you can do better than this'."

Hermione dwelled on his words for a moment before she smiled and nodded, "You're right."

"Exactly. You and I know I can do better, so I'm going to do better," Harry said as he opened the Arithmancy book to the end as he was already close to finishing, "hey I've got a question on this, I'm stuck on this one problem because it doesn't seem to add up and the book doesn't help at all."

Hermione looked at the book and read the equation before she started laughing, "That's because it's called Merlin's Conundrum, it's unsolvable. My teacher gave us this equation for the final last year; I didn't even get halfway through the math before time ran out. She then told us that the question was unsolvable. You can imagine my frustration. "

Harry laughed, "I can only imagine Hermione," he then closed the book, "well then I guess I'm caught up in Arithmancy then."

"You read the entire book?" Hermione asked startled

"Yea, I would have finished earlier except I kept rereading it because of that last problem, I thought I was going stupid or something," Harry said with a smile as he opened the Runes book more than 3 quarters of the way through and began to read.

"Harry have you finished you homework for the summer?" Hermione ask suspiciously

"Yea, was a bit of a drag. It took me the first two weeks to finish it but now that it is done I can honestly say that I'm happy I did," Harry said as he continued to read.

Hermione smiled as she sat down next to him and began to read over his shoulder. Harry didn't say anything and they sat like that for the next hour just silently reading until Ron walked into the room.

"Stupid gnomes," Ron grumbled and looked at Harry and Hermione, "hey, reading up on the stats for the World Cup?"

"Nah, Ancient Runes," Harry said not looking up from the book.

"Sounds bloody boring to me," Ron said before he threw himself onto his bed, "Hermione forcing you to read this Harry?"

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment before returning to the book.

Harry chuckled, "Nope, bought this book myself on a trip to Diagon first week of this summer, thought it would be a good idea to take it next year along with Arithmancy."

"Why bother? Magical Creatures and Divination are easy 'O's in them, Arithmancy and Runes involve essays and _math_, I mean honestly _math?_ Who needs it?"

"For your information _Ronald _math is very important to both muggle and wizarding society. It's the fundamentals for everything that is possible with or without magic. Did you know that – "

"Yea, whatever. Hey Harry want to go play a Quidditch match with my brothers?" Ron asked, "You can join in Hermione if you want, Ginny wants to join in but we're uneven with Harry joining in."

"She doesn't like flying," Harry said as he flipped the page as he and Hermione were reading at basically the same speed.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked

"Hermione doesn't enjoy flying," Harry said, "she's afraid of heights. Well not afraid per say but she would rather remain on the ground…usually."

Hermione blushed and nudged him but kept reading remembering the flight she had taken on the back of Buckbeak and how perfect it felt wrapping her hands around Harry's waist and flying. Something she swore that after her first year she would never do again. Yet for Harry she had not only done it, but enjoyed it.

"Really? I never knew that Hermione," Ron said, "I can help you with that. I mean yea I don't have a Firebolt like Harry but you could ride with me or something…"

"I'm fine thanks," Hermione said

"Alright," Ron said, "so you in Harry?"

"I'm not really in the mood Ron, maybe later," Harry said, "have Ginny take my place."

Ron grumbled a bit but got up, "Can I use your Firebolt then? You know since you're not using it and all."

"Sure whatever, just be careful with it. It isn't a comet or a cleansweep," Harry said

"Yea," Ron said only half paying attention, he was too busy looking at the Firebolt as if it was made out of pure gold.

"Ron seriously, listen to me. That Firebolt is more than just expensive broom to me, it's a gift from the last connection to my parents I have," Harry said as he looked up from his book.

"Yea, yea I get it," Ron said as he looked at Harry then got a confused look on his face, "where are your glasses?"

Harry looked at Hermione and they both started laughing, "Honestly Ron, I've been here for 6 hours and you barely noticed this now? I got contacts."

"Oh…" Ron said as he looked at Harry, "you look…different."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as he returned to his book.

"Yea whatever, later guys," Ron said as he ran down to ride the Firebolt.

"Honestly," Hermione said after he left and murmured something under her breath that Harry barely caught.

"I can't believe it either," Harry said, "not that I have anything against it. Ron has his certain qualities that some would find attractive."

Hermione went scarlet, "I – Harry, it's not what you – "

Harry smiled, "Its fine. If you want to date Ron I'll be supportive."

Hermione looked down at her lap before she stood up and walked out of the room. Harry sighed and continued to read. It had pained him to tell her that, but he refused to let it consume him. He was supposed to support her. Make her happy…

* * *

><p>Harry awoke early the next morning earlier than anyone in the house, he silently walked down to the kitchen where she sat there reading his book. His thoughts however wandered every so often. Suddenly he felt his pocket heat up and he pulled out the mirror surprised to see Sirius.<p>

"Hey there Harry, I didn't think you'd answer, how are you?" Sirius asked

"Hey Sirius, I'm fine. What about you, how are you, where are you, what are you up to?" Harry fired off the questions.

"Wow there, slow down Harry," Sirius smiled though the mirror, "I'm fine and right now I am residing in an abandoned house outside of Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Little Whinging? What are you doing there?" Harry asked

Sirius smirked through the mirror, "Oh just paying a little visit to some '_family_'."

"Sirius, please don't do something drastic," Harry said, "I don't hold anything against them."

"I know you don't but I do Harry," Sirius said, "listen I'll talk to you later I have to go. Tell me how the World Cup goes!"

And before Harry could say goodbye Sirius was gone, "Goodbye Sirius," he murmured to the mirror

"Why are you talking to a mirror Harry?" Harry looked up to find Ron standing at the doorway half awake, "not falling in love with yourself like Malfoy are you?"

"No just checking my…hair," Harry said as he stowed the mirror away.

"Why bother it's untamable," Ron said as he walked over to the table and sat down

"Yea, you're right," Harry said, "what are you doing up, I would have thought it would be a mission to get you out of bed," Harry joked.

"Couldn't pass this up could I? It's the world cup! Besides I'm hungry, why isn't my mum up yet? I'm starving!" Ron said

"It's like 2 in the morning Ron," Harry said

"Really?" Ron said as he looked around, "wow I didn't even notice. I'm not supposed to be up for another hour, am I?"

"Yup," Harry said

"Well then, I'm going to sleep then, wake up when the food is ready," Ron said as he walked up the stairs.

Harry watched Ron walk up the stairs and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He honestly could bring himself to hate Ron. Sure he was a bit of an arse but Harry resigned himself not to break the friendship. If it was to be broken Ron would be the one to break it, no him.

Harry sat there for half an hour alone in the dark before Mrs. Weasley joined him in the kitchen.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry dear you scared me. What's wrong? Did you get any sleep?" Molly asked.

"Yes I did Mrs. Weasley, I guess I'm just excited about the World Cup," Harry said.

"Oh well I'll just get started on the food, why don't you go wake everyone up while I get everything started?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. Harry stood and went to the top of the stairs figuring it would be easiest to start from there. Soon the only people left to wake were Ron and the girls. He attacked Ron first having to resort to pulling the blankets completely off the bed before Ron even cracked his eyes open.

* * *

><p>He stood outside the girls' room just staring at the door before he sighed and knocked on it, "Ginny, Hermione, time to get up!" he yelled through the door. He heard some shifting before the door finally opened to show a puffy eyed Hermione, "hey are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked concerned<p>

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said as she brushed pass him. Harry watched her as she walked towards the bathroom.

"She was crying all night, I think she got about an hour of sleep at most," Harry turned to find that Ginny was standing there

"Why was she crying?" Harry asked

"She wouldn't say, she repeated 'I shouldn't have said that' a couple of times," Ginny shrugged, "good morning Harry."

"Good morning Ginny," Harry said before he followed Hermione down the hall and leaned against the wall waiting for Hermione to exit the bathroom. He was there for about 20 minutes before Hermione exited the bathroom. She had taken a shower and changed already and was drying her hair with a towel as she walked out.

"Can we talk Hermione?" Harry asked her surprising her as she had not noticed him.

"We should really be getting ready for the World Cup Harry, maybe later," Hermione said as she moved to pass him but Harry placed himself directly in front of her. Hermione sighed, "please Harry don't be stubborn."

"We need to talk now," Harry said

"There is nothing to talk about Harry!" Hermione said

"Then why are things like...," Harry tried to find the word to explain the situation but found it to be damn near impossible to find a word that could possibly come even damn near close to defining the situation, "this" he finally settled on the word.

"And what exactly does 'this' mean Harry?" Hermione couldn't help but retort

"Don't get smart on me Hermione, you know what I mean," Harry said before he sighed heavily, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong or hurt you in some way. I was just trying to be supportive. I want you to be happy Hermione. You've always worried about me, I think it's time that I start worrying about you."

Hermione couldn't help but cry a bit hearing those words; here she was being a complete arse when Harry had done nothing wrong in the first place. She strode forward and engulfed him a hug and stood there like that for a moment, "you did nothing wrong Harry I'm just beating myself up. I don't like Ron, I thought I did but I don't," Hermione said. She took a deep breath, "It's y – "

"Oi can you two move? You're blocking the doorway to the bathroom," Ron said as she brushed pass them, "geez what is it with people and saying good morning as if they hadn't seen each other in ages? " Ron closed the door to the bathroom and left Harry and Hermione to themselves as they stood staring at the door for a minute.

"_Really? _Pig couldn't even say good morning," Hermione huffed

"Well that's Ron for you," Harry chuckled, "anyways we should go eat whatever Ron left us as we are heading out soon," Harry said as he began to walk away

"But Harry, I'm trying to tell you something," Hermione said as she ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"I already know what you are going to say Hermione and I can honestly say I feel the same way," Harry said as he cupped her cheek for a moment, "but we should talk about this later. I don't think this is the best time to discuss that matter."

"But you just said we needed to talk," Hermione said

"Yea but we have two slight problems," Harry said

"Which are?" Hermione asked

Harry suddenly dropped his hand from Hermione's face and turned to face the stairway as Ginny made her way up, "Hey Ginny," he said with a smile

"Oh hey Harry," she said shyly as she blushed a bit, "you and Hermione might want to go back before Ron goes back for round 3, I think he's determined to consume the entire 5 pounds of bacon my mother cooked by himself."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said. Ginny nodded and went into her room.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "she likes you, how could I forget she's always asking me about you," Hermione said.

"Exactly and we both know about the other problem," Harry said as he nodded towards the bathroom, "but don't take this as a rejection. I'm just saying we should talk later on today at the World Cup. Both of them like Quidditch enough that if we were to walk off together they shouldn't be too concerned.

Hermione nodded and turned to walk down the stairs before she pause and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before she quickly made her way down the stairs. Harry stood there stunned for a minute before he smiled and made his way after her. Things weren't perfect yet, far from it…but things were beginning to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS, IT IS IMPORTANT!<br>**

**There we go; another chapter. I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I wasn't sure about this story but hearing all that positive feedback made me want to continue this story. I hope you like where this is going. I can tell you that Harry and Hermione getting together is going to be like any relationship, slow to start and rocky at times, especially with the tournament. You are going to see a side of Hermione that we only at times got glimpses of in my opinion. A girl who I think was herself in her first year but then changed a bit to fit the bill for Harry's friend. You guys, as you've already seen, will also see a character shift in Harry, right now it does seem like it like just straight flipped personality but at times you will see that remains of his previous character and see that he is not perfectly changed. Right now Sirius did help him change a lot but a person doesn't change overnight.**

**I hope you will stay with me on this journey as I guide you down the road of **_**The Rescue and the Fix**_**. I have only one thing to tell you as of this moment. I have several other stories I am still working on top of this one so I can only promise you a chapter a month, which in essence should weed out all the shitty plots details and make a more refined product. I encourage you to read my other works. There are two on pause as of this moment as the plot and writing is incredibly complex, that would be **_**Shattered Memories **_**and my completely non-canon tale that only has one review, which is a bit disappointing as I feel that it is an incredibly original and I feel that given the chance could develop into a great story. This story as of this moment is just as, if not more, popular than my two most successful stories thus far; Magic**_** of New**_** (Originally entitled**_** Knowledge is Power **_**but found out this title is over used) and **_**Tides of War **_**(which I find myself thinking of changing the name just because the title does not fit the story thus far, I may rename it and give the title to the second part of the story) I have had delays on all my stories due to the fact that my job and school ate up my schedule for the month September and this month as well but it should calm down for the winter season.**

**I can also promise you that there will not be massive Author Notes such as this one, if I even include one. If I do write one however I implore you to read it as it will have important information pertaining to the story or myself, such as plot fillers to those who need them and notices of delays to the next chapter due to either school or work. I cannot give you definite dates to these as my schedule does fluctuate due to the nature of my job.**

**Anyways as anyone on this site asks you, please REVIEW, it will help motivate me immensely and may cause chapters to come out earlier than originally scheduled and I can whole heartily say that**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the delay on all my chapter but I'm putting them out now and already working on the next one. Tides of War is going to be renamed and the chapter should be out shortly. Restart Button is being edited. Shattered is on a hiatus until I can get the format down to perfection and Magic of New should be up by tomorrow, I think Magic of New will be the most ground breaking of all my stories though, things are about to get rough lol. Well enjoy the chapter. It wasnt edited but dont grill me for it. REVIEW please. I would be greatly appreciated and help spread the word about my story.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat watching the people mingle between themselves. Several families were still setting up their tents while the children ran around chasing each other or playing their own little version of Quidditch on the little brooms that barely hovered a couple feet off the ground. It was a peaceful scene in reality. It was chaos and harmony in motion and though it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to be doing at the moment Harry was content to be watching them.<p>

"Hey I was wondering where you went."

Harry looked over his shoulder and found his breath to catch in his throat. Hermione stood in tight jeans, converse, a simple top and a cardigan but it was the fact that Hermione could look so beautiful in such simple clothes that made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey," he said as he gave her a soft smile and patted the grass next to him, which she smiled and complied. "Just getting some peace and quiet, something I don't get much these days."

"The Weasleys are great but they can be a bit rowdy," Hermione said with a smile as she watched a young boy fly around on his broom and imagined a young Harry flying around, "so…what are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" Hermione nodded; Harry sighed before continuing, "I'm thinking about Sirius, to tell you the truth. I'm worried about him, I know he's a grown man and all but I can't help but worry. I feel stupid…"

"You shouldn't," Hermione said, "he's important to you. I worry about you all the time, especially when you don't respond to my letters.

Harry smiled her before he frowned and picked at the grass, "It would help if I actually got your letters…" he murmured

"But I do send them to you. I – "

"No, Hermione I don't mean as in that you don't send them, I mean as in receive them," Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked confused, "Professor Dumbledore let me borrow one of the school owls to send you letters…"

Harry chuckled dryly, "Of course he would let you borrow one. Because he's the one that always intercepts my letters. Did you know that my parents had a will?"

Hermione shook her head

"Yea well neither did I till earlier this summer, apparently shortly after my visit to Gringotts my first year they sent a letter asking for my presence for the reading of my parents will. It was sent to my magical guardian," Harry explained

"Magical guardian?" Hermione had never heard of one before.

"Dumbledore…I'd…rather not talk about it," Harry said quietly

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment before turning her attention to the children again, pensive. They were silent for a good five minutes before Hermione decided to break the silence, "So, did you go to a hearing of the will."

Harry nodded, silent for a moment before he sighed and replied, "They left me everything obviously, well almost everything. They left a couple of plant nurseries to the Longbottoms and a selection of books to Hogwarts, but everything else: the estates, the vaults, the holdings; everything went to me," Harry picked at the grass again before tossing the pieces into the wind.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked

Harry stared at the sky before looking at her, sadness and confusion in his eyes, "Sirius says I should check out the estates see if I'd like to move into one. The vaults, he says, have a couple of things in there that I would like and that I could use other than just the money."

"And the holdings?" Hermione asked curious

"Worth over 1 billion galleons, 100 billion pounds…holdings that have been in the family since it first started," Harry said, "I'm probably the richest man in the world, not including the Black family vaults and holdings…"

"Sirius gave you everything?" Hermione asked confused

"He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, by default the vaults go to the next in line. Malfoy would have gotten the vaults if it hadn't been for his father being a Deatheater at the time the vaults were defaulted. Magical Britain is stuck in the 18th century so the lineage cannot go to a female and Bellatrix was convicted as a Deatheater at the time as well. My great-grandfather was married to a Black making me the next in line with every other Black either in Azkaban or dead."

Hermione was shocked how the magical world worked but just nodded, "So, what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged, "I want to sell it all to tell you the truth, I want to just sell it all and disappear…forever," Harry murmured, "but…I can't. Those things, along with Sirius, is all I have left as a connection to my parents. Besides," he said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a hug, "I'd miss you too much."

Hermione giggled a bit before she looked up and found herself captured by Harry's striking eyes. Everything else faded away and all she could do was focus on him. Harry found himself captured by Hermione's eyes. They were the perfect shade of chocolate.

Before either of them knew it they were nose and nose feeling the short breaths that the opposite was taking. They froze, both minds now racing. Hermione was thinking of every possible outcome of kissing Harry and unfortunately like most people, she started to think of the worst. Harry was just concentrating on the fact that this was an opportunity that he could not ruin. However before he could move to kiss her, she ducked her head. She was terrified.

Harry was a bit shocked but he slowly titled her chin up and captured her eyes again. He smiled softly at her before he did what he should have done in the first place.

The kiss was soft and slow. Unlike most first kisses, they seemed to be in perfect harmony. The world didn't matter at the moment. For the first time Harry actually found himself not concerned over…anything. Hermione herself felt like she had finally found happiness and a place in the magical word. She always felt out of place and the people didn't help making her feel less than them. She found comfort in Harry and Ron only served to remind her that purebloods were stuck in a mindset that desperately need to be changed.

"Watch out!"

Harry and Hermione parted surprised as a ball raced just inches above their head. Harry smiled as he ran over and picked up the ball as he found himself surrounded by a group of young children, none older than 5. Hermione smiled as she watched Harry kneel and talk to the children. She watched as the children all fawned over Harry and as he signed the ball for the children as well as a couple of their brooms. Harry looked over to her as he mouthed 'sorry' and smiled at her.

Hermione just shook her head and sat there smiling at him. Harry had changed. Before he would have shied away from the attention, he would have tried to hide from it all and definitely wouldn't have signed anything. This was a Harry who seemed to have come to terms with many aspects of his life, aspects that many other would almost never have to deal with.

Harry looked over at Hermione for a moment more before he got a mischievous look on his face and began to whisper to the children. Moments later they were all running towards Hermione who was again spacing out and before she knew it they were surrounding her.

"Do you wike Hawwy?" one little girl asked.

Hermione was stunned. She blushed before she laughed and smiled at the little girl, "Yes, yes I do. More than he knows I think."

A small black boy spoke up this time, "then, then will you go out with him?"

"Well what did he mean by that?" Hermione teased the small boy

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, my mummy aways takes me and my sister out to the park. Maybe he take you there."

Hermione couldn't help but say 'Awww' at the small boy's response, "Maybe he will," she said with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" she heard Harry ask behind her.

She turned and smiled at him before turning to the children, "I think me and Harry need to be alone," the children all said by to Harry and Hermione before they ran off.

"I have to admit that was cute," Hermione said as she stood and turned to him grinning.

Harry smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "Hermione you've been my best friend for three years now. You've always stood beside me no matter what and I don't know how relationships are supposed to work or the first thing about being a boyfriend or having a girlfriend other than the soap operas that my aunt use to watch, which I am sure is waaaay off, but what I do know that I…I like you and I want to give a shot. So will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. After which she whispered in his ear, "Yes but, on one condition."

Harry pulled back to look her in the eyes confused.

Hermione smiled, "You…have to buy me lunch, I'm hungry."

Harry smiled and started to laugh out of relief, "Come one I think I saw a food stand on the way here."

* * *

><p>"He didn't!" Hermione exclaimed as she took another spoonful from Harry's cup of ice cream.<p>

"Yup, jumped right off the Divination tower before he summoned his broom and flew off. Got himself a month's detention with Professor McGonagall because of it. Of course he had every girl fawning over him for the rest of the year; he had a date every night after detention though. He even said after the third week McGonagall let him get out early for the final week," Harry said

"No way, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said

"Yea, I know. Shock to me too," Harry laughed

"Sirius was quite the lady's man then," Hermione said as she took another scoop from Harry's cup, "hm I wonder why he never got married then."

Harry shrugged, "He wouldn't say and I didn't want to press it." Harry went to scoop his ice cream but found it to be empty, "Hey! Hermione!" he said complained playfully.

Hermione giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and put her spoon in his cup, "get used to it, you have a girlfriend now."

Harry playfully looked at her angrily before throwing away the cup, "So tell me about your parents."

Hermione was a little taken aback from the question but soon realized that Harry was genuinely interested, he wanted to know what it was like to have parents who actually loved you and where alive, "Um well they're both dentists. My mom is the one who wears the pants in the relationship really. She's the one who always supported me in schoolwork and m education. My father does to but he's the complete opposite. He's basically a man-child," she said laughing, "he's into sports, film, music and video games, he absolutely loves video games. He goes paintballing with his friends every weekend. He tried out for the SIS but he fell in love a girl and ended up in medical school following her."

"Your mom," Harry said.

"Nope, he met her later on," she laughed, "no, the girl he followed to dental school died the summer of his Sophomore year in a car accident. My mother was a struggling student who worked in the library, where my father spent most his time after she died. Obviously they fell in love, my father helped her pay for school and soon became a man-child again and they opened their own practice and they spend most of their time at home."

Harry nodded, "Well it's not the usual love story but a story all the same."

Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the Weasley's tent. They arrived to find George and Fred off to the side while Ron and Ginny seemed to missing. It was Charlie who noted their presence.

"Hey there Harry, Hermione, had a nice walk?" he asked with a wink. The statement caught the attention of Fred and George.

"Harry, Hermione!"

"Together!"

"Well then I guess that means we do owe Professor Snape 100 galleons and McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout each owe us 500 galleons!" one said

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"We had a bet with them after we got in trouble and Snape took us to see McGonagall. We made a little wager on whether the two of you would get together and Snape bet for you two. McGonagall on the other hand made a wager for Hermione and Ron while Harry would end up with Ginny. We of course took that bet because everyone knows that Snape is usually right." The other explained

"You made a wager on our relationship choices?" Hermione growled. Harry mouthed 'Run' to Fred and George, which they quickly did and made a dash while Harry smiled and caught her before she could make chase

"Let them go, they have to come back anyways," Harry said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug before turning to Charlie and Bill, "we'll be inside the tent."

"Oi, no funny business you two love birds!" Bill joked behind them, to which surprisingly, Hermione flipped him the bird.

* * *

><p>It was several talk and kiss filled hours later that Harry and Hermione lay together in the same bed, both tired and napping when they were awoken by two voices they did not want to face so suddenly<p>

"Harry/Hermione!"

Said couple shot up and found themselves looking at a very much angry Ron and a very surprised Ginny.

"Oh bugger," Harry murmured

* * *

><p><strong>Its not going be as bad as you think it will be...or will it be worse? Review please<strong>


End file.
